Qartz Academy
by Silenzioso
Summary: ...Please tell me if I should delete this...


**Warning:**1st Generation may be cruel... temporary. Sexual themes may appear. Foul language. Possessive Giotto.

**Qartz Academy:**

A rank would be decided by a list which would be posted on the announcement board. It had been a tradition and no one knew who, how or when the game has been decided. Students and teachers has to obey the King's and Queen's every whim and words. Though, the Queen hasn't been decided yet. The ranks can change on random times but a notice will be given. To remain on the same ranks or rise higher, they have to win on a battle; a fight.

**These are the ranks:**

**Highest Rank**

King- Giotto

Queen- ?

**Second Highest Rank**

Valet- G.

**Third Highest Rank**

Knights- Knuckle, Ugestu ,Lampo

**Special Rank ( Can oppose anyone)**

Magician- Spade,

?- Unknown

_And the victim of bully is the one titled __**Joker**_. Joker would be decided by the King or Queen.

.

.

.

**Qartz Academy**

In Namimori, Japan, there was a prestigious school in a secluded area where only the staffs and students of the school can enter. Rich people went to the school.

_So why would a transfer student of a low standing family attend such school?_

That was the rumors going around of a transfer student that would come to the school. A low standard brunette, in other words a commoner.

=Line break=

"Alright class! Please clam your mouth!" the homeroom teacher said as he entered the second year special class ( 2-S). When silent finally came, he smiled and announced, "Today we'll have a transfer student."

"Sensei~ We don't need a low standing student!" a voice was heard which belonged to Lampo.

The teacher frowned at the words. "I assure you, there is no low standing student attending this school," he assured through gritted teeth. He then calmed himself down as he spoke, "Tsunayoshi-san please come in."

A brunette clad in black and white panda theme hooded jacket came in with impassive face. Under the hood, everyone could spot the hidden orange headphone. The brunette had his posture lazy with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Tsunayoshi-san, please introduce yourself," requested the teacher kindly with polite tone.

The brunette smiled charmingly and spoke with sweet voice, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Well, Tsunayoshi-san, you can seat anywhere you'd like," the teacher said.

Tsunayoshi nodded with his impassive face and walked to the last row near the window and sat next to a red head. He ignored his surroundings as he gazed outside, looking at the bright sky.

"Hey, he sat next to the joker!"

"He'll be bullied for sure!"

"Yeah!"

Enma or most commonly known as the Joker, ducked his head as he tried to ignore his classmates' words.

=Line break=

It was lunch break and Tsuna was in the class, gazing at the sky. When he felt vibration from his pocket, he pulled his headphone down and fished his phone out. Not bothering to see who the caller is, he answered the call while he faintly noticed that his classmates were silently watching him. "Hello?"

"_Tsu! Where the heck are you?! I searched the whole school for you!"_

The brunette turned around and leaned against the window. "I got sick of you so I transferred school. The resignation for the club and school should be in your office," he replied. "Oh, also, please don't search for me."

"_Tch. This isn't funny Tsu. If this is just some joke-"_

Tsuna cutted the other person on the line and spoke coldly, "I never jest, Hibari-san. You know, as days went by, I start to hate you. Face the truth, you don't give shit about me or anyone for that matter, do you?"

"_...Tsu, I love you-"_

"I hate liars the most," stated Tsuna with eyes closed. _'Even though I myself am a liar too.' _Not waiting any reply, he ended the call and turned around. He opened the window and threw his phone out, ignoring the incredulous stares he got. _'I really should have thought of destroying the phone earlier...'_

"Hey, did no one ever taught you that you shouldn't litter?" a familiar voice was heard, drawing attention. Girls went to gather around the newcomer known as Ieyasu Giotto.

Tsuna turned around and saw a blonde. With a cocky smirk, he greeted, "Hello, my foolish King."

The blonde grinned. "I see you've done your research about the ranking system," he commented. Ignoring the girls, he walked to the brunette and gently caressed the brunette's face as if handling a delicate glass. "Why don't you seem happy to see your brother?" he asked mockingly.

The brunette flinched at the touch. Glaring at the blonde, he slapped the hand away. "Fuck off!" he growled.

Giotto frowned at the rudeness of his sibling. "Is that anyway to say to your brother?"

Tsuna really hated his brother. For the first five years with his brother, he had been abused like a slave. At first he had thought it was natural, but someone saved him. _'But that someone in the end treated him the same. Like a ragged doll. Like a slave. A toy,' _he mentally said to himself in depression. At the recall of the terrible memory, he clenched his teeth.

"Tsu, what have I ever done?" asked Giotto feigning innocent as he caressed the brunette's face.

_Hibari caressed Tsuna's face gently and asked, "What did I do, Tsu?"_

The same way of name calling. Hands that abused him. The same way feigning innocent. Tsuna trembled as he recalled the traumatic memory.

_Tsuna was too scared to reply to the question. His whole being hurt after being sexually abused. His tears trickled down his face continuously as he stared fearfully at his 'lover'._

_Hibari trailed his hand from the brunette's exposed chest to the stomach. "Such delicate body... I wonder how you could have be so strong..."_

"_P-Please," whimpered Tsuna. "S-Stop..."_

Before Tsuna could dwell further into his memory, he slapped his brother's hands away. With cold tone, he growled fiercely, "Don't touch me. Never ever touch me!"

Giotto widened his eyes at the bad reaction. He hadn't expected his sibling to react _that_ badly.

"Don't bother with me again," said Tsuna with most monotonous voice he could muster. Without any glance at his shocked brother, he turned and left the classroom.

There were an awkward silence. Giotto gritted his teeth as it dawn to him that his brother had changed, no longer the sweet innocent and obedient child. Annoyed, he kicked the nearest table.

The students flinched at the sound of metal hitting the floor.

Lampo glanced at the King warily. _'Ara... The King is pissed off. The kid might be the next Joker...'_

=Line break=

Tsuna had gotten back from who knows where and when he arrived at the classroom, he was showered in cold water a bucket fell on top of him. Sighing inwardly, he took the bucket off him and shook his head, the water dripping his hair. Thankfully, his headphone was water proof and he had left his precious jacket to his supposedly roommate while he was fuming out.

Students laughed at him with the exception of Enma who only stared at him in pity.

Not minding the cold water, he walked to his seat with no display of his discomfort towards the cold water. When he sat down, he stared at the cared words on his desk; slut, bitch, bastard, asshole, **Joker**. He traced the words with no emotion. _'I wonder... Which is more hellish. Here or …'_ An image of a raven haired teen clad in prefect uniform flashed in his mind. He frowned and clenched his fists. Even though he hates Hibari... he still kept thinking and missing the teen. Like the words being carved in the desk, his heart had been carved painfully by that person.

"_You'll always remember me. Love me. Miss me. Want me. Desire me. Always," Hibari said as he possessively held the naked body of his 'lover' close to him._

_Tsuna sobbed. His heart aches.. because those words pierced his heart. He didn't even know since when he had started to love the monster._

"I guess I made a mistake," he mumbled to himself with amused sad smile. _'Hibari-san is correct. I'm starting to miss him, that fool. How could I have not notie my feelings for him? Heh. Its too late I guess.'_

Like a drug, Hibari was Tsuna's drug. The brunette had not noticed before but he was addicted to the raven haired prefect.

_'I hate the fact that I love that monster. I'm such a liar.'_

**[A/N: Well... This is one weird fic. I just got the idea from a manga called Caste Heaven. Its just... twisted. Really twisted. Anyway, I hope this will turn out okay. I really need motivation to update... (=A='') ]**


End file.
